Mil años
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [UA] Muerte y destrucción, eso es lo único que consiguen el uno del otro.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Un coso extraño que le escribí a una compañera en mi universidad cuando me pidio una historia, particularmente no los shippeo pero me inspiré en ambos para hacer esto

**Advertencias: **UA. (¡No estoy en drogas!)

* * *

Frío.

No hay nada alrededor de mi cuerpo más que la incesante sensación del hielo cubriéndome, mis ojos acostumbrados a la luz encuentran en aquel lugar sombrío la imposibilidad de ver más allá que mis párpados cerrados y débiles.

No quiero morir, pero no puedo luchar.

Una paradoja, en eso se ha convertido mi existencia desde que él llegó a mi vida. Las contradicciones acerca de su persona y la mía, de la relación inexistente que nos une y nos separa por igual.

Los roedores chillan ante los pasos resonantes en aquella torre, ¿o es acaso un sótano? No existe ninguna diferencia, pero aquella simple respuesta tan trivial alivia levemente mi sentir.

Calor.

Algo caliente aferra mi mano en lo que parece, un intento por mantener al margen aquella frialdad que hiela mis huesos. Me resisto y el tintineo de las cadenas en mis piernas resuena en aquella habitación mientras mi visitante chasquea la lengua debido al enfado.

—Hoy vuestra conducta es peor que de costumbre— habla no más alto que un susurro acariciando uno de los mechones de mi pelo castaño—, ¿ha llegado el momento?

—Ahorre su palabrería—contesto, de nada le servirá, quiero agregar, pero la voz se queda en mi garganta sin lograr salir; en su lugar mis párpados tiemblan al abrirse para verlo.

—El color de sus ojos azules se ha vuelto frío— el calor inunda mi mejilla como un hierro caliente el cual amenaza con dejar una marca en mi—, añoro el momento en que diga que esta lista para tomar mi vida.

No quiero, no puedo hacerlo. Y él lo sabe, es sólo una más de nuestras contradicciones. Él me lastima para salvarme y a su vez yo vivo mientras sufre. No es más que un ciclo lleno de dolor y al mismo tiempo aquello me produce la más infinita alegría.

Porque me pertenece, le pertenezco.

La maldición que pende de nuestras cabezas es imposible de deshacer, uno de los dos debe perecer por la mano del otro.

—Corromper vuestro espíritu sería una manera más efectiva de lograr mi cometido —aquella afirmación cerca de mi oído es como el canto del demonio, un llamado embriagador al cual no deseo resistir.

—Le pertenezco.

Su mano se aferra a mi cuello mientras la capucha cubre su rostro, llenando aquel espacio lleno de mentiras en un lugar lleno de fuego. Intento alcanzarlo, pero su mano cubre la mía cuando estoy por despojarlo de aquel disfraz.

—¿No me permitirá ver su rostro?— Pregunto con un hilo de voz, sintiendo la fuerza abandonar mi cuerpo como para intentarlo una vez más.

—Si es su deseo.

Se aleja de mí a la par que se deshace de lo que le he pedido, el cabello rojo parece arder en la habitación mientras este se ve libre de su prisión.

Anhelo, dolor; ¿cómo puede la combinación de estos dos sentimientos marearme de semejante manera?

—Señorita Touko, vuestros sentimientos se reflejan en su rostro perfectamente— la sonrisa que me muestra no llega a sus ojos color plata, estrujando el corazón en mi pecho—, ya que es su decisión el no darme muerte no puedo más que rendirme y dejarla en libertad.

Camina lejos de mi dándome la espalda y la capa se mece a su compás, voltea sólo lo suficiente como para que nuestros ojos conecten un segundo.

—El carruaje espera por usted, —su voz me llega con un eco que resuena en mis oídos—, me temo que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos.

—No puedo decir que lo lamente, conde .— Respondo con honestidad cuando mis ojos lo han perdido y la esperanza de volver a verlo surge en mí.

—Esperaré el día en que esté dispuesta a acabar conmigo.

Es lo último que escucho antes de que la oscuridad engulla su cuerpo, como sí no fuera más que un demonio de Satán que fue enviado sólo para tentarme en acabar con él.

_Silver_

Los pasos resuenan a la par que los caballos relinchan fuera, la pólvora estalla y escucho la risa de aquel a quien la leyenda me exige matar y el cual mi corazón ama con locura. Aquel que me mantuvo cautiva y que aun cuando dijo devolver mi libertad se ha llevado lo más importante de mí.

Mi alma.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
